


Uniform Coat

by Aithilin



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, Fluffabet, M/M, prompted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 10:09:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12166803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aithilin/pseuds/Aithilin
Summary: Nyx never knew he needed the sight of Noct in a uniform until he saw the prince wearing his coat.





	Uniform Coat

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted through my [Fluffabet](http://aithilin.tumblr.com/post/165255911779/fluffy-alphabet-prompts).

There was a change of clothes in the apartment for this very reason— for these nights spent in the depths of the Galahdian district, among the music and spices, and the bad food that only brought back the ghosts of a lost home. There was a change of clothes, worth far more than Nyx’s entire wardrobe together, tucked neatly away in his closet for just this sort of occasion— for the mornings when Noct woke with a sleepy smile to Nyx humming in his little kitchen, and a cartoon on the tv. There was a change of clothes for when the prince couldn’t be seen wearing the same thing as he did when he wandered into the district the night before, when he was spotted with a retinue of off-duty Kingsglaive, laughing over spiced beer and plates of meats and sauces. 

Nyx had tried to plan for these events, had always been careful that the high standards of the public eye could never cast the prince in an unfavourable light during these late nights. During these calm mornings. When the taste of good food and royalty still burned on his tongue. 

“Since when are you up so early, little star?” Nyx asked through a yawn, stretching across the empty bed. He supposed it was the sound of the tv that had woken him— the playful music and colour splashed against the opposite walls. He supposed it was the alien cold in the bed, and the missing warmth of Noctis no longer pressed against him. 

Noct smiled from the large chair, curled up under a dark blanket Nyx didn’t know he had; “You were having a nightmare.”

“Damn,” Nyx groaned as he pulled himself up to rest on his elbows, as he registered the way the prince was curled in his chair in a way that would leave him stiff. As he registered that it was his uniform coat that Noct had draped over himself in lieu of a blanket. “Are you okay, kitten? Were you up long?”

“I slept.”

“Not what I asked.”

“A few hours.”

Another soft groan and Nyx fell back to the bed, hand outstretched to beckon the prince back to him. “Come back to bed. Get some sleep.”

When Noct stood, Nyx realised that the coat wasn’t just draped around Noct. The prince was wearing it, the wide shoulders and length making the younger man seem so much smaller and younger than he was. He imagined what a vision Noctis would be in a properly fit uniform of his own— the familiar sleek lines, the power behind the thick, protective material. He imagined Noct in the tight shirt and vest— protection woven through the fabric in royal spells— back straight as he stood under inspection… He stopped the thought before it got too far. “You could have taken the blanket.”

“I like this better,” Noct offered a grin, pulling the coat closed around him as he moved, as bare feet padded against the cold, bare floor. “Though it looks better on you.”

“I don’t know about that,” Nyx answered with a smirk of his own, shifting again as Noct climbed into the bed. The prince stopped halfway to the empty space, straddling Nyx and leaning forward to claim their morning kiss. “You’d look good in a uniform, princeling.”

“Then maybe I should get one?”

“Please do,” Nyx let his hands wander, slipping beneath the heavy fabric of the coat to search out warm flesh. The decorations gleamed in the weak light forcing its way in through the window, chimed against each other as Noct shrugged the coat lower on his shoulders. “Careful with that. I get yelled at if it’s not up to regulations.”

“Does that mean you won’t fuck me in it?”

“Six…” Nyx breathed, reaching up to force the prince down to him, to capture that pretty mouth in another kiss. “You keep talking like that, and I might.”

“Promise, hero?”

They had a change of clothes for Noctis for this reason, extra blankets for this. For the calm mornings after late nights. When the fire of spices and desire and want burned through them. He’d deal with ironing out the uniform later, once he was awake enough to pick it up from the pile Noct left it in off the side of the bed. Once he was coherent enough to do more than chase after Noct’s mouth and hands and try to pin the prince into place.


End file.
